PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Career Enhancement Program is to provide support for young investigators pursuing careers in translational lymphoma research as well as provide a support mechanism for established investigators to refocus their work on lymphoma. The program is co-ordinated by the Administrative Core with oversight from the Executive Committee and Advisory Board. The program has well?defined processes for candidate recruitment, and will continue to devote significant effort to recruit women and minorities an initiative that has been successful in the past funding periods when 50% of trainees were female and 31% minorities (Hispanic or African American). Both MD and PhD trainees will be able to take advantage of courses available through the Clinical Scientist Training Program at BCM and will have a strong group of mentors with broad translational expertise. We have also developed mentoring strategies that enhance the training program. These include providing trainees with multiple mentors that possess complementary skills, and with individualized training plans. Additionally, trainees have access to the SPORE cores (clinical research and biostatistics, cell processing and vector production, biospecimen and pathology) with unique expertise in cell and gene therapy and clinical research. In the last 9 years, 14 awardees have completed this program and seven are now incorporated into SPORE projects. This program will therefore insure that the SPORE will train investigators who will contribute to translational lymphoma research.